


Hidden Truth

by orphan_account



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Minor Character Death, Short One Shot, Talking To Dead People, XD, betrayal kind of, not really bc they're dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: short oneshot on how the Janitor joined the Mafia





	Hidden Truth

Medium though that he would’ve been the first person to die in this town. He didn’t know how he survived this long with the mafia and a serial killer running around and killing everyone. He seemed like an easy target since he was so weak. It would’ve been so easy to take him out. And no one would miss a medium anyway…

Today another person was hung. This time, for a crime they did not commit. After they died, everyone read the will. They accused the town’s Sheriff and took his life. All he wanted to do was save everyone.

He couldn’t sleep that night. The spirits yelled at him...but what could he possibly do now? He was powerless. The fear of dying kept him up all night. But, it never came.

When he woke up, the Investigator was dead. In his will he put all of his findings, in a desperate hope that the town could use them. But, the town was dead now. He looked across the town square to find 3 men smirking...they had won.

“So...I guess you’re going to kill me now….” Medium said grimly, accepting his fate.

“Yep.” One of them said with a smirk.

“What are you going to do now? You’re the only people left in this town.” Medium asked.

“We’re going to another town.” Another said.

He couldn’t believe these people...They were never satisfied….

“It was a miracle you all managed to survive until the end, with only three of you.” He said.

“...You’re right.” The one who looked like he was in charge spoke up. “Our victory was a fluke. I can’t guarantee we will be as successful next time. We could use another member.” He paused. “What can you do for us?”

Medium stopped to think. “Well, I’ve always been good at cleaning. There’s not a single speck of dirt when I’m done. I’ve always been a bit of a clean freak.”

“We can use that somehow...” The Godfather thought. “We will spare you if you join us.”

“….deal.”

And so he packed his things and moved to a new town. From then on, he was referred to as the Janitor. He followed the Mafioso at night, and cleaned the crime scene. The house was spotless. He then took the will and shred it. Anything that could identify the person could be easily destroyed with a little acid and bleach. He hid the truth that the mafia wanted to hide.

No matter how much the dead scream and shout, no one will ever hear them. Only a medium and can pass the message to the town. And the ex-medium didn’t need to tell the town the things they shouldn’t know.


End file.
